Romance at it's Finest
by Psychowithacomputer
Summary: Happy early Valentine's day! :D Possibly the first yaoi on this corner of the fan fiction world, and it's dedicated to the people of the deviantART fan club and the 3-2-1 Penguins forum! Read inside for more details. :D Rated T for suggestive scenes and some vulgar language.


**Happy Valentine's Day! Who want's yaoi?!**

**The pairing is Zach/Felix (Zidgel/Fidgel)**

**He he... this is probably the first yaoi in this corner of the fan fiction world. ;)**

**Though it may be a bunch of drabbles, it's still something :)**

**Unfortunantly , I'm not using all of the episodes. (Sorry :( )**

**And it's humanized.**

Let's start with the direct-to-videos. :)

(_**Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn)**_

'Did you grab me were I think you grabbed me?'

Zach looked up from the log, a perplexed look on his face 'Hmm?'

Felix raised an eyebrow, 'You know what I said. I didn't stutter... this time...'

'I don't know what your talking about.'

Felix sighed, adjusted his goggles, before giving Zach a glance.

'You grabbed my, um... hindquarters...' the blonde muttered, his face turning red in embarrassment.

Zach cocked his head in confusion. 'When did I do that?'

'Well, when we were about to be burned alive by the sun, and we were fighting to be first on the ship, I felt your hand grab my...end...' Felix trailed off, the red growing brighter on his face.

Zach raised his eyebrow in confusion, then his eyes widened when the sentence processed through. 'Oh!...well, I, uh didn't mean to! You know we were all acting pretty crazy back there, and no one wants to be burned to a crisp,so it was probably an accident-'.

'You know if you wanted to I would've let you.'

Zach looked at Felix with a perplexed expression, 'huh?'

Felix smirked, before strolling up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'All you had to do was ask.' The blonde winked before strolling away.

Zach's face turned a similar shade of red.

'What just happened?'

(_**The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka**_)

'Did you like the red-head look?'

Felix looked over to Zach, 'Kind of, but I personally think your natural hair is better.'

Zach took a small glimpse of his hair, 'Yeah, your probably right...'

Felix moved closer, 'You know, for a fraction of a second, I thought we were doomed.'

'That was pretty freaky...'

'The thought of being blasted into deep space for inevitable death?' Felix quipped.

'No, when I saw you get zapped, I- I mean, we thought you were dead.' Zach mentally slapped himself.

'You... were worried about me?'

'Yes-I mean we-I mean-'

Felix started to grinned as he watched Zach stutter in attempt to answer him.

'You don't have to say anything, dear.'

Zach wiped his brow, 'Thank God! For a second I- wait, what did you call me?'

Felix only giggled.

(_**The Amazing Carnival of Complaining**_)

'Carnival's aren't what they used to be,' Zach looked towards Felix.

The Blonde looked up, 'How so?'

'They didn't have people trying to kill us.' Zach said, rather bluntly.

'Well, you're right about that.'

The two sat in silence. Then a smirk appeared on Felix's face. Zach quickly took notice of the blonde's out-of-character grin.

'What are you grinning about?' Zach asked cautiously.

'Oh, nothing... just thinking about what I'd do if I could control your mind.'

If Zach was drinking anything, he would've choked right then and there 'WHAT?!'

'I'm kidding.'

'Oh, thank God-'

'Maybe.' Zach immediately paled.

(_**Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt**_)

'Well, that could've been a disaster...' Felix mumbled as he readjusted his goggles.

'Ehehe... Sorry about that...' Zach sheepishly grinned.

'You know I don't like it when you do stuff like that.'

'Sorry...'

'Why did I have to be born with red-green colorblindness?'

'That's actually a thing?' Zach questioned.

'Yes, actually. It means I can't see red or green very well.'

'What can you see well?'

'...Blue.' Felix started blushed. 'Like your eyes. They remind me of the ocean.'

A very similar blush appeared on Zach's face, though he appeared shocked.

'This may sounds odd, but I believe that's why I don't mind being colorblind, Because I wouldn't be seeing you like I do now.' Felix smiled, his face growing redder.

Zach only grew redder in the face.

(_**The Doom Funnel Rescue**_)

'You were holding back from trying to take apart B.I.N.G, Weren't you?' Zach asked, a smirk on his face.

'I wasn't the only one, I think Mitchell was going to beat me to it if B.I.N.G wasn't Kevin's friend.' Felix chuckled at the thought of Mitchell running after B.I.N.G with a screwdriver, then frowned. 'I feel bad that Kevin had to say goodbye to his friend, though, but he knew it was for the good of others.

'Yeah... I think Kevin considered B.I.N.G his best friend at the time.' Zach placed a hand under his chin in thought. 'I would hate to lose my best friend.'

'Well you won't.' Felix smiled. 'Because I'd never leave you, dear.'

'I am pretty hard to replace, huh?' Zach grinned.

'Oh, yes. Your irreplaceable.' Felix said, his voice monotoned.

'Oh come on, don't be like _that_~' Zach purred, the grin never leaving his face.

'Keep that tone, and I'll take it back.' Felix purred back.

(_**Moon Menace on Planet Tell-A-Lie**_)

'Do you really sleep with a blanket?' Zach looked at Felix, a sheepish grin on his face.

'Yeah, sort of... but I really don't need it. It's really soft, though... like you.'

Felix blushed heavily, his entire face red, 'Oh!... well, um... thank you...'

Zach looked down at the floor, then gave a confused look to Felix, 'So... are we dating or not?'

The red in Felix's face subsided as he smiled gently.

'Of course we are, dear~'

Zach simply smiled back, a similar blush appearing on his face.

(_**Give And Let Give**_) {Now we're in the T.V episodes}

'Hold still...' Zach grabbed a piece of tape on of Felix's neck, and accidentally ripped it off.

'OWWWWW!' Felix held the side of his neck, a red mark of raw skin where the tape was only seconds ago.

'Sorry!... here, let me help...' Zach mumbled as he gently place his lips on the side of the blonde's neck, earning a small, near-inaudible moan.

'Ohhhhh...t-thanks...' Felix blushed heavily as when Zach removed himself only a few seconds later.

Zach grinned in response, ' No need for thanks... but go ahead.'

Felix rolled his eyes, then smiled. Then he looked down and frowned.

'I swear, when the tied me up, they didn't miss any spot,' he shuddered 'ANY spot...'

'You got that right...' Zach muttered as he pulled of a piece of tape off of Felix's hair.

Unfortunately, he pulled some of the blonde's hair off with the piece.'

'OWWWWW!'

_**(Compassion Crashin'**_) {**Warning**: **Strong** **swearing** **ahead**}

'YOU!' Zach turned around to see Felix trudging down the hall, a scowl across his face.

Zach crossed his arm and glared, 'What the hell do you want?'

''DON'T use that tone with me!' The blonde growled, before turning away, crossing his arms, and tilting his head towards the ceiling, 'Hmph! Is THAT how you always talk to your boyfriend?!'

'I WOULDN'T talk like this if you weren't such a colossal bitch!' Zach shot back, a scowl forming on his face.

Felix whipped his head around and glared at him "YOU- WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!'

Zach narrowed his eyes 'Don't act like you haven't been called out. We all think you are.'

Felix's eyes widened, then narrowed, before promptly slapping Zach across the face.

Zach held his hand up to the side of his cheek, a furious scowl forming on his face.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!'

'YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!' Felix snarled, eyes blazing in rage.

'SOMEONE EVENTUALLY HAD TO! YOU'RE GETTING UNBEARABLE!'

'YOU'RE THE UNBEARABLE ONE!'

'AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S A COMPLETE-

'DON'T. YOU. DARE.' Felix growled.

Zach leaned forward and whispered into Felix's ear, a deadly grin on his face.

Felix's eyes widened, before slapping Zach across the face, 'I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!' His voice became hoarse, 'But I guess not...' he muttered, glaring at Zach before walking off. Only a few seconds later, Felix turned around,

'IT'S OVER, YOU BASTARD!'

Felix and Zach looked down at the recording of when they were anti-compassionate. Tears were welled up in Felix's eyes as he looked over to Zach, who was struggling not to break down. The two looked at eachother, before embracing, tears breaking free.

'I'm sorry..,'

'So am I... I don't hate you, you know...'

'Neither do I... I love you.'

'I love you, too...'

(_**Oh Mercy**_) {This ones funny, don't worry :)}

'Geez, what is with you and getting hurt?' Zach mumbled as he struggled to keep Felix from flailing around. The blonde's entire face (and some of his hair) was covered in marshmallow.

'Mmmpf...Mmmpppfff!' Felix screamed from behind the marshmallow trap, but the soft treat muffled it down to a moan.

Zach placed hand under his chin in thought, before grinning mischievously. He wiped away some of the marshmallow from Felix's mouth, causing the blonde to shoot upwards, gasping for breath.

'Th-Thank you!... I thought I was about to suffocate! Now I just have to-mmpf!, Felix was abruptly silenced as he felt another pair of lips against his own.

The two stayed lip-locked for a while, both blushing a very bright shade of red. About 15 seconds later, Zach broke the kiss, a content smile on his face.

'Mmm... Marshmallow...'

Felix, however, was stunned, 'I... I...' But was once again cut off when Zach began to lick off the marshmallow from his blushing face.

'Mmm...'

'Ahhh!~ Stop it... Stop it!~!'

_{A few minutes later}_

Zach was smiling contently, eyes half-lidded, While Felix was trying to stop himself from blushing so hard.

'...What just happened?' The blonde mumbled as he continued to stare ahead in shock.

(_**Do Unto Brothers**_)

'Felix, your a genius.'

'Why, thank you.'

'I mean, seriously, be unbearable enough to make him distracted? That's genius!'

'Oh, stop! Your making me blush!' The blonde's face turned red, a grin on his face.

'Okay.'

'No, wait!... Please, keep going?...'

Zach smirked, 'Well, if you insist... but I can think of something better...'

'What do you-' Felix was cut off as Zach scooped him up and ran off to a much more... private place.

_{Me: (Smiles pervertedly)}_

(_**In The Big House**_)

'That was...interesting...' Felix mumbled as he bandaged up his hip, which had a noticeable burn mark going through his coat.

Zach placed a bag of ice near the side of his head. 'Yeah... Except the being small part... I swear that piano gave me a migraine... ow...'

Felix finished tying the gauze around his leg, and moved closer to put his hand on the ice bag, their hands touching, 'Then lie down, and be glad it wasn't a concussion.'

Zach obliged and lied down, accidentally taking Felix down with him.

'Sorry...'

Felix looked up from his current position, a smile forming on his face, 'It's fine. I figured we were going to end up like this at one point...'

The two lied there in silence, before Zach began to sit up.

'Hey, Felix...'

Felix looked at him, eyebrow cocked in questioning 'Hmm?'

'Remember when we were younger, and made that promise?'

The blonde gave a confused look (Which was rare for him, seeing how smart he was) 'What promise?'

'That by the time we were 30, if both of us were still single, we would-'

'You still remember it?' Felix asked.

Zach gave a slight nod.

'But, we're dating... technically, we didn't keep that promise... and we're three years away from the deadline...'

'Yeah... but I wanted to see if you at least remembered...'

Felix raised an eyebrow, 'That's ironic, seeing as you tend to forget some things...'

Zach rolled his eyes, before shaking his head and looking at the blonde.

'Yeah, I forget stuff, but I remembered this for a good reason.'

'And what's that?'

Zach took Felix's hands into his own, smiled sheepishly, and looked at him strait in the eye.

'Well, I know it sounds weird coming from me, but I've never felt this happy being with anyone else, but your different. You make me feel... respected, and loved. You've stuck by me when we were kids, no matter how many times people gave us an odd look. No one's ever been as kind to me as you.'

Felix's eyes widened, a blush forming on his face, 'Well, if we're confessing now, the I guess I have a lot to say myself; You make me feel so...confident. Your a bit vain, yes, but I understand why. You've stood up for me when we were in high school, the federation, and even now. I've always loved you, but I was too afraid to act on my feelings until a few years ago. But it's worth it, because you're definitely worth it.

Zach's eyes widened , a similar blush on his face, 'Well... I wanted to ask if you would... if we could.. Will You-'

'Are you asking me for my hand in-' Felix cut off, but was cut off himself.

'Well, if you want to-' Zach began, but was once again cut off.

'This is just so sudden.., can I think about it?' Felix asked softly.

'Sure. I know it's a big decision, and I understand if-mmph!' Zach was abruptly cut off (That happens a lot, doesn't it?) by Felix suddenly grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss.

For 30 seconds. Then they pulled away.

'Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!' The blonde exclaimed, tears of joy welling up in his eyes as he embraced Zach to the point of nearly crushing him.

Zach simply grinned, a few tears of his own rolling down his cheek.

'Do you think we should tell them we know?' Kevin asked from outside the door.

'Nah, let 'em have their moment. Still, it was pretty obvious they 'ad the 'ots for eachother.' Mitchell grinned a little. 'I'm happy for 'em.'

'Me too!'

'Oi! I just thought of somethin'.'

'What's that?'

'Which one ev' us is best man?'

Kevin looked up for a moment before looking back down at Mitchell. 'Both of us?'

'Eh, I'm not complainin', you?' Mitchell asked the brunette.

Kevin smiles 'Nope!'

**And, done! Over 2,700 words by the time I finish writing this. :)**

**Before signing off, I want to tell you the tale of this one-shot. I originally started writing this in December of last year, but due to procrastination, I was only at the first drabble :). However, as soon as I realized Valentine's day was coming up, I went into high gear with this one shot and got it done at the stroke of midnight (February 13th).**

**Most of these drabbles take place at the end of the episode (Excluding Compassion Crashin', which takes place somewhere in the middle, THEN after the episode.) And a lot of them were based on little things that happened in the episode. I WAS going to do all of the episodes, but there were 3 reasons why I couldn't:**

**1\. I'm not very good at coming up with dialogue for very long fic (Except for Total Drama Animated Wars, which I still have to get the first episode up. ((Face palm)).**

**2\. I couldn't find ways to get a romance drabble out of every episode.**

**3\. The deadline was approaching quickly.**

**Some of the drabbles are a little different from what I've originally came up with. Compassion Crashin' was originally much more vulgar than what came out. There was a drabble for Promises, Promises that involved The jinx Zach (Zidgel) ended up in, and Felix constantly teasing him because he couldn't talk. And the ending was going to involve PART of a Sex scene, but I replaced it with Mitchell (Midgel) and Kevin (...Kevin) talking about how they knew Zach (Zidgel) and Felix (Fidgel) Were in a relationship.**

**Also I don't ship Zidgel/Fidgel... I FUCKING LUXURY CRUISE THIS! :D (This means I ship this so hard / I LOVE IT!)**

**Also, play your favorite Love song while reading this. It doesn't matter if it's sexy or beautiful, I think it would fit for at least one of the drabbles. :)**

**Also, if you can't figure out what Zach (Zidgel) was asking Felix (Fidgel) to do, he(Zach) was asking him(Felix) to marry him. Awww...**

**Happy Valentine's day! :D**

**~ Psychowriter14/PurplePsycho14/PsychoWithAComputer.**

**(But if you don't want to read all of my screennames, just look below. :) )**

**~Sam, AKA Psycho**


End file.
